


We'll hold each other soon In the blackest of rooms

by screamtobeheard



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sadness, jace is a herondale ok, reference to will bc i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jace.. It’s alright just, just let me-" she began and she pushed him down so he was lying on his back. Jace shook his head. Clary got her stele out and tried her best to keep her hands from shaking.</p><p>"I’m gonna fix it.." Clary whispered to herself and jace as she drew an iratze. After the fourth one that didn’t seem to have any effect she heard Alec cry out her name.</p><p>She turned to look at him as he and Isabelle held hands. Alec was crying and had one hand against his heart. “It’s not gonna work,” he whispered and sat next to clary who was now holding jace’s head in her lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll hold each other soon In the blackest of rooms

Clary had never thought about jace dying. Well of course she had thought about it, but never did she imagine him dying and practice what she would say to him when he did. She thought of them two dying like mundanes, after a long long life. Sadly being a shadowhunter meant dying young.

They had been fighting a demon, and it had gone pretty good. Jace had looked at her after the demon he was fighting fell down on the ground. He smile proudly at her and clary smiled back. Alec and Isabelle looked equally proud.

But then the demon, who was supposed to be dead, stood up and was looking at jace. Clary tried to protect him. “Jace, watch out!” She yelled, her voice high pitched and desperate.

It was too late, by the time jace turned around to defend himself blood poured out of his chest. Someone screamed. Clary couldn’t decide if it was her or someone else. Alec shot his arrow and the demon finally died and vanished.

For a moment it was silent. Then jace fell to his knees. Clary couldn’t even remember what she was doing before and she hurried her way to jace’s side.

"Jace.. It’s alright just, just let me-" she began and she pushed him down so he was lying on his back. Jace shook his head. Clary got her stele out and tried her best to keep her hands from shaking.

"I’m gonna fix it.." Clary whispered to herself and jace as she drew an iratze. After the fourth one that didn’t seem to have any effect she heard Alec cry out her name.

She turned to look at him as he and Isabelle held hands. Alec was crying and had one hand against his heart. “It’s not gonna work,” he whispered and sat next to clary who was now holding jace’s head in her lap.

His eyes were a little unfocused but there was a smile on his face. “What do you mean it’s not gonna work. We can, we can try-” Isabelle began, her voice angry and she looked desperate.

Jace shook his head. “Iz, it’s alright. It’s all okay.” Now Isabelle, clary and Alec were sitting next to jace. “Jace don’t, don’t do that. Please, just..” Isabelle cried and squeezed his hand. Clary couldn’t even say something as the tears ran down her face.

"Jace we love you. So much," Alec said and Isabelle nodded as she cried harder. Jace nodded and he coughed. "And I love you. And will always love you. My parabatai and my sister. You’ve always been there, always, and I cannot thank you enough.." He trailed off and coughed again.

Clary’s hand was on his chest and she could feel the warm blood against her palm. “But it’s okay, it’s all okay now,” jace whispered with a smile on his face. He softly touched Clary’s cheek and rubbed with his thumps over her cheek.

"And you- I..I love you. And I will always…" He couldn’t finish as he coughed and his breathing came in short huffs. Jace opened his mouth and closed it again as he couldn’t form words as he looked at clary. "It’s alright, my love," she whispered to him and stroked his hair and face. "I love you. I love you so so much." The last bit of her sentence ended in crying again and jace wiped the tears away. She could see how hard it was for him to keep his eyes open.

"You can let go, jace," Alec said softly and jace looked at him without saying a thing. His eyes fell shut as his breathing calmed down. For a few moments she and Isabelle held him as he died. Then Alec screamed and they knew jace was dead. Alec put his hands to his heart and he doubled over.

His parabatai died. Clary couldn’t see because of her tears. Jace’s face was pale and against her thigh. His mouth hang open a little. It looked like he was just sleeping. She couldn’t leave his side for an hour. It wasn’t until the lightwoods’s parents came that they let go of him.

None of them slept that night. Clary had called simon to stay with her but even that didn’t help. Isabelle and Alec were sitting on the bed next to her and Alec was with his face in Isabelle’s neck while Magnus sat on the edge of the bed. When he noticed clary was awake he walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"Hey, is simon asleep?" He asked. Clary nodded. She hadn’t talked since he died. Only to ask simon to stay. She couldn’t eat or drink or sleep. Just like Alec. Maybe losing your parabatai and your love is kinda the same thing.

"Come here," Magnus said softly and clary got into his arms as she cried again. They had fallen asleep after a few hours. Clary was sitting straight up again, just woken up from a dream about jace. Simon was next to her sleeping. Magnus was on the couch and Isabelle alone in the bed she and Alec sat on earlier.

Alec was gone. Clary couldn’t stand being alone in the room and walked outside. “You okay?” a voice asked behind her. Alec was sitting on the ground against the wall. She shook her head. “You?” Alec smiled. “Not at all.” She sat down next to him.

"It’s just not fair. He has already survived so much. Why would a stupid demon be the death of him?" Clary said bitterly. Alec shrugged and it was then she notice he was incredibly drunk.

"It’s crazy how much we loved him,huh?" Alec whispered to her. She turned to look at him. His eyes tired and red from crying. "I mean jace wasn’t the kindest, actually he could be a real pain in the ass. Sometimes I wanted to kill him," he smiled a little and clary smiled back. "But at the same time you loved him," clary said.

"Just like you, sometimes you two loved each other so much it was annoying to watch. He would never shut up about you. It was terrible, really." Clary laughed at that. Then her laughing turned into sobs again and Alec hugged her. She never thought she would ever hug Alec lightwood, or seek comfort like this.

He grabbed her hand. “How can we live without him?” She cried into his shoulder. ” I don’t know. We have to I guess. We’ll figure it out,” Alec said. They walked inside again together and clary sat down next to Simon. He groaned a little and opened his eyes. “Clary? You okay?” He asked. She nodded and lay down next to him. He put his hands around her.

She could see Magnus comforting Alec from the couch. “Herondales,” he whispered. “Can’t stop them from getting into my veins.” With that clary forced her eyes shut and tried to sleep.


End file.
